


The Doomed Love of Rodolphus Lestrange

by KusanoSaku



Series: A Twist in Time [4]
Category: Harry - Fandom, Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Good Slytherins, Healer Andromeda Black Tonks, Honorable Rodolphus Lestrange, Mental Health Issues, Mental Instability, Mind Healer Oran Nott, Mind Healer Rodolphus Lestrange, Mind Healer Ted Tonks, Mind Healers (Harry Potter), Rodolphus Lestrange has Potter Ancestry, Slytherin Romance, Supportive Rodolphus Lestrange, slowburn romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-03
Updated: 2020-08-03
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:47:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,712
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25683781
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KusanoSaku/pseuds/KusanoSaku
Summary: Rodolphus Lestrange, to his grandfather and father's dismay, takes after his Potter ancestors. Thus, he falls in love early and refuses to wed anyone other than Bellatrix Black. Due to her generations of pure blood and inclusion in the Sacred Twenty-eight, this wish is accepted. Unfortunately, Bellatrix does not return his feelings despite agreeing to the betrothal and her mental instability eventually becomes too difficult to ignore. Is it possible to one accept mental illness in a future partner or does Rodolphus allow his betrothal to be broken?
Relationships: Andromeda Black Tonks/Ted Tonks, Bellatrix Black Lestrange & Narcissa Black Malfoy & Andromeda Black Tonks, Bellatrix Black Lestrange/Rodolphus Lestrange, Rodolphus Lestrange & Rabastan Lestrange
Series: A Twist in Time [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/57828
Comments: 5
Kudos: 5





	The Doomed Love of Rodolphus Lestrange

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MyLittleAngel](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MyLittleAngel/gifts).



> Bellatrix, as alluded in Twist in Time and in Turning Tides, has a mental illness. Rather than break their betrothal, Rodolphus who truly loves her chooses to accept her illness and learn to be a good partner. His journey to earn Bellatrix's respect and perhaps, even affection. This is for MyLIttleAngel who helped me dream this up, hope you like it dear and it makes you smile!

One of Rodolphus’ first memories was seeing Bellatrix Lestrange…

She was so beautiful, with those dark amethyst eyes and blue-black hair…

He was seven-years-old when he told his father and grandfather that he wanted to marry Bellatrix Black when he was an adult.

With her pure blood and a sizable prospective dowry, if her elder sister Andromeda’s was any indication, they agreed to negotiate a contract with the Head of the Black family.

All that Rodi cared about was that he was going to have Bellatrix as his future consort…

XooooooX

Rodi was seventeen and a pro-tem prefect when Bellatrix disappeared from Hogwarts.

He had noticed that some of the Muggleborns had slowly been targeted even under the new anti-bullying declaration by Headmaster Flitwick. He had done his best to ward that off without publicly changing Bella’s authority. He was only a perfect while Bellatrix was the eldest present Daughter of the House of Black... therefore, she outranked him.

His brother Rabastan had started to avoid him around the time that Bella vanished and neither he nor Narcissa would say a word. Basti was clearly miserable…

He had disliked trying to force him to tell him what he knew, Basti and Bella were yearmates and shared most classes after all. When Bella attended that is...

However, Narcissa had saved Basti by appearing and claiming that only Sirius of all people knew anything.

Despite Sirius’ evasions and attempts to make him drop it, Rodolphus realized what it was that Sirius didn’t wish to tell him.

Bella was in St. Mungos, in the Janus Thickey ward…

How was he going to keep this from his father and grandfather?

XooooooX

Rodolphus wasn’t a fool, he knew Bella wasn’t as stable as most people, but he had hoped that she would grow out of her vindictive streak as Sirius was starting to.

The very next Hogsmeade Weekend in February, Rodolphus chose to use the floo at the **Three Broomsticks** to get to St. Mungos…

Rodolphus was keen on his presence being as noticed as little as possible; so, he checked the map on the wall to find the Janus Thickey wing.

Then he took the stairs rather than the lift, letting himself onto the proper floor.

Rodolphus swallowed and then headed for the welcome desk outside the wing’s charmed doors.

“My name is Rodolphus Lestrange, my betrothed is here. I wish to speak to her Mind Healer.”

“Your betrothed is?”

“Bellatrix Black…”

The witch blinked, “Oh, you poor dear. You shouldn’t be here.”

“I know, her cousin said the same thing when I figured it out. Please, I won’t ask to see her, but I need to talk to her Mind Healer.”

“I’ll send for them.”

Rodolphus took a seat on a hard-wooden chair; clearly, they meant to discourage visitors.

Then to his surprise, Lord Nott appeared.

“Thank you, Miss.” Lord Nott said quietly. “Rodolphus, I think we should talk.”

“I asked to speak,”

“I know, that’s why we’re going to talk.”

Rodolphus was surprised when he cast a notice-me-not on them both and led them down the stairs to the floos.

“Mansfield, Sherwood Forest.” Lord Nott said after pulling him into the floo.

Rodolphus had not expected to find himself whisked off to Lord Nott’s home…

“Now can we talk?” He groused.

“My study and refreshments, then we will.” Lord Nott said quietly.

To Rodolphus’ confusion, he followed. Wasn’t Lord Nott the proprietor of **The Scaly Serpent** Club?

Once they were seated in comfortable armchairs across a desk, Lord Nott finally spoke.

“I know I am the last person you expected to see in St. Mungos, but I am a certified Mind Healer though I usually do not practice. After Hogwarts, I was adrift. I had buried my wife and children; my name was slandered in our social circles and I was grieving. I found a Mind Healer of my own and in the course of my treatment found my ‘calling’ as it were. My father was most displeased, he had of course chosen politics for my path. When your betrothed’s condition became serious, Lady Walpurga sought a Mind Healer who would keep her illness quiet and she was already aware of my license. She is registered under another name there and I am her healer.”

Rodolphus flinched. “So, I caused trouble?”

“That particular witch owes me a favour, I let her brother join my Club.” Lord Nott shrugged. “I told her that if anyone asked for Bellatrix, that I be sent for. She doesn’t know that Bella is actually a patient. If we didn’t need such wards, she might have been treated here.” 

“What is wrong with her?”

“Walpurga didn’t wish for you to know, she was afraid that your betrothal would be severed. I however convinced her that if you asked me, that I could inform you.”

“Why sir?”

“Please call me Oran.”

“Why, Oran…”

“Because your loyalty to Bella reminds me a little of mine to my Ælia. Contrary to what Lady Muriel has said I truly loved my wife. Her death was a tragedy that marked me deeply. When my wife miscarried, I did everything I could to care for her. I knew she was sickly, and her first pregnancy was a surprise. I hadn’t intended for it to happen so soon, but we had looked forward to our first child. I wish better for you…”

“So, about Bella…”

“She allowed her anger and jealousy to poison her mind. Perhaps, it might have been best if Cygnus and Drusilla never had children. Andromeda is strong enough to rise above her parents, but Bella is different. Andromeda had great magical strength and is quite Dark,”

Rodolphus blinked, “Really?”

“She holds her power close, but you can feel it, can’t you? It’s like a powerful hum with the weight of thunder…”

Rodolphus tilted his head in thought, “I have noticed such a pressure.”

“She chooses how and when to show her magical strength, but she should have been sent to Durmstrang. It is harder for those who are Board Members to do so with their wards… Dumbledore shamed those who did not trust him with their children. I know the Rosier heir chose to attend Beauxbatons; however, when Bella is well, I will insist she be sent to Durmstrang. Trying to suppress her magic hasn’t helped Bellatrix at all. She is a very powerful witch, but unlike Andromeda, she doesn’t have many scruples and definitely no inherent morals. Someone with such a talent for Dark Magic and no natural restraint can be very dangerous.”

Rodolphus swallowed, “Was that why she became your patient?”

“She is an artist and a journaler, she made rather dangerous entries. Afraid for scandal, Walpurga was informed and eventually, Bella came into my care.”

“She never cared for me as I cared for her…” Rodolphus flinched, “she preferred to ignore my presence despite agreeing to our betrothal.”

“It wasn’t until recently that her mind felt trapped by it. She sought to free herself…”

Rodolphus paled, “She wanted me dead?”

“It was our hope that you would never learn this. Do you still wish to bond to her knowing this?”

“Can she be cured?”

“Bellatrix’s study of the Dark Arts should be heavily curtailed. She could be allowed to focus on her art, but it can be quite dark and disturbing. She will likely need to be on potions much of her life to regulate her temper, and she would need it added to her drinks because she despises taking potions properly. I doubt she would ever be truly sane…”

“I don’t wish to abandon her; I think she’s dealt with that enough. Between her father and mother, she needs someone who won’t throw her away.”

“Good for you. I was hoping that you would decide that. Eventually, you and Bellatrix will be allowed to meet for short supervised visits. She can’t have anything dangerous, but she is allowed pastels and parchment.”

“Why not paint or quills?”

“Paint can be toxic, and as for quills; they are sharp, and I am worried that she might turn her darker impulses on herself. She is overly fond of palate knives as well.”

“So, I could bring her more supplies. What about journals?”

“Her current one is a pairing journal; it’s charmed to transfer everything to my copy. I don’t respond to her, but it is useful to understanding her mindset. She was furious at first, almost unmanageable when we refused to let her have one.”

“What restraint spells is she under?”

“It’s more her private room that is warded but she is under a compulsion spell not to mention her birth name.”

“What name is she registered under?”

“Belladonna Noir.”

Rodolphus snorted, “That’s not all that original.”

“It allowed us to continue to refer to her as Bella in person, no one is going to call her ‘Miss Noir’. We’ve done our best to make her comfortable and aside from our sessions, I am on call to treat her if she has maniac states that might make her dangerous due to a magical outburst.”

“So how can I help? What do I need to understand about her condition?”

Lord Nott, Oran sighed and then proceeded to explain it as simply as possible.

XooooooX

After meeting with Oran Nott, Rodolphus began studying everything on Mind Healing and psychosis he could find.

One thing didn’t make sense, her diagnosed type was supposedly a result of trauma, usually sexual, but Rodolphus knew that such a thing would never be allowed. Lady Walpurga and Consort Bones, Alphard Black were just too protective. However, Rodolphus had a suspicion that it was a result of her tendency to obsess over things. Sirius’ ‘audacity’ to be born on ‘her birthday’, her mother’s weakness, harping on certain qualities of her cousins and siblings that annoyed her as just a few examples. 

A thought would get ‘stuck’ in Bella’s mind and made it difficult to focus on anything else. Her art supplies had to be left in the same place and order; otherwise, a house elf would be cursed. This didn’t mean that she didn’t have perfectly acceptable grades but unlike her sisters or Sirius, Bella might skip classes to paint the same idea in many forms.

Rodolphus had never intended for Bella to be a lady of the manor or political hostess. Rather, he wanted her to be able to devote herself to her art. Even if it had always been dark and strange…

XooooooX

Oran had considered his impression of Bellatrix’s psychosis and said that it answered several questions that Walpurga couldn’t…

From then on, Rodolphus was a part of Bella’s treatment as well as some Saturday painting sessions. Bella began to look forward to Saturdays because they were allowed to paint…

Rodolphus took pictures of things and places he thought would spark Bellatrix’s creativity. From the Forbidden Forest to the grounds at night and even Slytherin’s dungeon common room with the lumos-charmed lights off.

The pictures would be stuck to the walls of Bella’s room in Janus Thickey, and they would sketch or paint their impressions of these images.

While Rodolphus didn’t have Bellatrix’s talent, he had learned to paint and sketch prior to Hogwarts. He liked to draw the people he knew but especially Bella.

Occasionally, he left a portrait behind.

His support and visits had her begrudgingly enjoying his company…

“Why do you even bother coming, Rodi?” Bella asked sharply one Saturday.

Rodolphus looked up from his sketch, “Hmm?

“You have to know why Aunt Walpurga put me in here. Why do you come?”

Rodolphus set down his muggle pencil, “Because to my family’s annoyance, I have quite a bit of Potter in me. When I was about seven and you were five, I told my father I intended to marry you when I grew up.”

“I was plotting to kill you.”

Rodolphus sighed, “I don’t believe _you_ really intended me harm, Bella. I think it was your illness, I know how a thought can get trapped in your mind. You found something you wanted: freedom. You know that I wouldn’t agree to release you from our betrothal, so you came up with the only way to be allowed your wished-for freedom: my death.”

“You’re weird.” The middle Black sister scoffed.

“Isn’t everyone?” Rodolphus asked without a hint of malice.

“I don’t pay that much attention.” Bellatrix shrugged.

“You are overly aware of everything.” Rodolphus retorted.

“I don’t care about people.”

“I know that; however, you notice things that others don’t. The art in life, even if how you portray it is considered Dark Surrealism.”

They drifted into silence with Rodolphus picking up his pencil to continue sketching.

Eventually, Bella’s dinner was delivered and Rodolphus excused himself, promising to see her next week.

He would of course, he did resist any physical displays of affection. He just hoped that she would eventually be interested in such things…

While they would never be a normal couple, he did hope that someday they might do normal things that couples did.

XooooooX

Bellatrix wasn’t released from St. Mungos until her and Sirius’ birthday, a little over a year after she was placed in the Janus Thickey ward. Even Sirius had agreed, reluctantly that is, that her homecoming was worth celebrating. He was a third year now and usually didn’t celebrate his birthday anymore because it was often a school day.

She had been out of school for a year, and she hadn’t had any lessons until the last few months to revise what she had been learning when she had to be withdrawn.

Given that she was in Andromeda’s shadow over much and the temptation of returning to bullying Muggleborns was too much of a temptation, with Oran’s consent, Bellatrix was to resume her studies at Durmstrang. She had been ‘Sorted’ over the summer and would be starting there Monday.

They had a small family party that was mostly her sisters as well as Sirius and Regulus…

Bellatrix had felt uneasy and demanded that Rodolphus accompany her.

Rodolphus had been pleased and agreed at once.

The party was to be held early while her things were moved to Durmstrang and her assigned room there.

Bella was clearly surprised at how happy her family was to see her, even Regulus and Narcissa whom Rodolphus knew that she had bullied as children.

Andromeda’s choice to arrive with Seph was confusing to Rodolphus and when Narcissa tried to claim her niece so Andromeda could greet their sister, Andromeda brushed past her.

“Bella.” Andromeda said stiffly.

“Annie.” Bella swallowed nervously.

Andromeda brushed his betrothed’s cheek with a kiss.

“Who is this?” Bellatrix frowned.

“Your niece, like Narcissa and Uncle Alphard, Seph is a Metamorph.”

“Stop gendering Seph!” Narcissa grumbled. “This obsession with naming a Metamorph in accordance with the gender they are born as is insulting!”

“Yes, Cissa.” Andromeda said tiredly.

“You’re Head Girl?” Bellatrix frowned, “But you have a child…”

“I was selected as Hogwarts’ Champion and won the Triwizard.” Andromeda shrugged. “It wasn’t as if they could really complain, Seph is legitimate.”

“Lucius’?” Bella blinked.

“No, but that’s a discussion for another time. This is a celebration.” Narcissa said taking her turn greeting Bellatrix and Rodolphus.

Then Sirius popped up and rubbed the back of his neck nervously. “Hey Bella.”

“I heard you were the one who got me help.” Bellatrix frowned.

“I know we haven’t always gotten along,” Sirius began, “it was neither of our fault that I was early. According to Uncle Alphard, I almost didn’t make it…”

“If that had happened…” Bellatrix flinched.

She would not have gotten help and might have actually hurt Rodolphus…

“I suppose sharing a birthday isn’t that awful…” Bellatrix muttered.

“When we graduate, do you want to switch?” Sirius offered.

“What?”

“Usually, your party was first because you were older.” Sirius said gruffly, “and we are so different that a joint party never seemed possible.”

“I don’t think parties matter anymore; we aren’t children after all. Besides, we’ll be attending different schools now. Best to just have gifts delivered…” Bellatrix said dismissively.

“Are you sure?” Sirius blinked.

Bellatrix glared, “Would I have said it if I wasn’t?”

“Never mind then…” Sirius mumbled.

It was Regulus’ turn, “Bella…”

“Reg…” the cousin with blue-black hair replied.

“We’re going to be school mates, so... do you want me to show you around?” the normally reticent Black heir offered.

“Are you serious?” Bellatrix gaped at him.

Regulus snorted, “Close your mouth unless you wish to catch doxies with it. That’s Sirius,” he gestured towards his brother. “I’m the spare Regulus…”

“That’s a horrible way to look at it!” Narcissa said hotly.

Regulus shook his head, “Its actually quite freeing, I don’t have the same expectations as he does. I get to decide my own future on my own, I might need mother’s approval for a spouse, but career wise I only have to choose something respectable.”

“Speaking of careers…” Bellatrix interjected.

“I’ve been accepted to the healer academy at St. Vidius in Paris.” Andromeda said demurely. “My bonded is going to apprentice to Lord Nott surprisingly…”

“As am I,” Rodolphus announced.

“But you’re a bloody prefect!” Sirius gasped.

“Sirius!” Andromeda snapped.

“Sorry, Andromeda…” the chastised Black heir mumbled.

“I think that’s wonderful!” Narcissa said clapping her hands.

“I have permission to meet you on Saturdays.” Rodolphus said quietly.

Bellatrix squeezed his hand, “That’s wonderful. I’m sure that Regulus will show me around, so we can find places to sketch.”

“Bella, it’s the Arctic Circle, it’s dark already.” Regulus protested.

“That’s what magic is for. Besides, Bellatrix loves to play with shadow and light.” Rodolphus said glaring at the Durmstrang Second Year who sulked.

They had some refreshments while Andromeda told Bellatrix about the Tournament but left out the circumstances of her elopement.

XooooooX

With Walpurga’s permission, Rodolphus escorted Bellatrix and Regulus to Durmstrang in time for supper there. He was after all, of age and spending time with his betrothed as well as her family, was the socially responsible choice.

Bellatrix was clearly surprised to be greeted by Lily Prince who was excited since Bella was an ‘eagle’ like herself. Lily promised to look after her even if they were a year apart…

Granted, Bella should be a fifth year but with her year away from school, she was returning to school about the same time that she left.

Rodolphus knew that Bella hadn’t been kind to Lily’s twin, but the Prince heiress didn’t seem to hold that against her.

Rodolphus was invited to sit with the staff by the High Master with a gesture.

“Who are you, young man? I was unaware that Lady Black was sending anyone unfamiliar with her son and ward.”

“Rodolphus Lestrange, second in line to the title Earl of Strange. I am Lady Bellatrix’s betrothed.”

“How is she?”

“Much better than she was,” Rodolphus said pleasantly and without giving detail, “I hope that she can catch up. She is a fine artist, with a gift for surrealism. I have been part of her treatment, and I do hope my continued Saturday visits will not be a problem.”

“You are betrothed, I think that your visits will do her good. Her healer?”

“He plans to visit occasionally to check on her progress and make sure that her potions are still working.”

“I see. I suspect I will see more of you. Is it true that this is the Triwizard champion’s sister?”

“Yes, but I think that Bella would prefer to just be herself…” Rodolphus replied anxiously.

“Of course.”

Rodolphus ate politely but quickly, he paused to bid Regulus goodbye but was surprised when Bellatrix held out her hand, palm down when he paused to say adieu to her

Rodolphus blinked and then beamed at her as he bent to kiss her hand. “I will see you Saturday…”

He was then further surprised when his betrothed blushed slightly as she echoed his promise.

Feeling more light-hearted then he ever had, Rodolphus headed back down into Durmsøy to floo to London.

He had already received his apparition license, so he was able to Apparate to the edge of Hogwarts’ wards. Whistling, he made his way back up the castle…

Perhaps, his affections for Bella weren’t as hopeless as Sirius believed…

XooooooX

Rodolphus was surprised to find that Bella was in the audience at his graduation and she clapped for _him_.

Even more so than for her sister Andromeda, who of course made the graduation speech.

With Andromeda and Ted sitting with the graduates, that left Walpurga and Narcissa to look after Seph.

Rodolphus knew that with her year off for her health that Bellatrix would be graduating a year ahead of Narcissa, rather than in two years with Rabastan, if she continued to be well that is…

He hoped for the best but due to his studies and involvement in Bellatrix’s care, he knew that her mental health would always be tenuous.

XooooooX

With his time at Hogwarts complete, Rodolphus was able to throw himself into studying Mind Healing full time. He wasn't all that surprised to find himself sharing his apprenticeship with Ted Tonks. Andromeda had mentioned it in passing at the celebration of Bella's release from St. Mungo’s.

They were both under Oran’s guidance, but it was Ted who was getting more involvement with Bellatrix’s care. Meanwhile, Oran allowed him to be more active in the care of another of his patients. Their name was Adgara and suffered from something called ‘gender dysphoria’. At

first, Rodolphus was furious about the assignment, but he soon realised that as her future bonded, it was a conflict of interest for him to be her mind healer. Rodolphus had never had issues with Muggleborns because he didn’t really mingle with them, but he found he didn’t dislike Ted Tonks.

The former Hufflepuff was willingly to treat him with respect, which was a relief. They were destined to be in-laws in the future when Bella was well enough to consider bonding to him of her own free will.

Rodolphus was pleased that Bella was coming to respect Ted as well, not because he was Andromeda’s bonded or Seph’s sire but because he wouldn’t cower when she was harsh to him.

Perhaps, the two would learn mutual respect…


End file.
